Deux Serpendors sur une colline
by Sheep's Queen
Summary: Ce que deviennent Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy pendant la guerre ? Deux "Serpendor" sur un colline. Les situations difficiles nous forcent souvent à reconsidérer nos choix. Malheureusement pour eux, il est trop tard. UA, pas vraiment de pairing.


Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling...Sauf que comme c'est un UA, on peut considérer que la trame est partiellement à moi...Sort of.

Cet OS traînait sur HPFanfiction depuis un sacré bout de temps et comme je n'arrive pas à écrire en ce moment (pas de temps, pas d'inspiration, envie de suicide quand je vois ce que me réserve l'année de prépa littéraire à venir...), je me suis dit que j'allais ressortir des bidules du grenier et les relire et les remettre en état (en état d'être lu...). J'aime beaucoup cet OS. Il se déroule dans un futur possible (le dernier tome n'était pas sorti quand je l'ai écrit) où la guerre entre Mangemorts et Aurors se serait étendue aux civils, puis aux moldus. C'est devenu une guerre mondiale (Tum Tum Tuuuuum...Tum !). Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant. Les reviews sont appréciées, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais un moyen de pression quelconque alors faites comme vous voulez. ^^

* * *

-Avada Kedavra !

Le corps tomba au sol, sans vie. Les trois silhouettes vêtues de noir coururent alors vers une ruine derrière laquelle ils se dissimulèrent, évitant de peu un éclair bleuté. L'une d'entre elles, la plus petite, se laissa glisser contre un mur et cessa de bouger. Puis elle releva sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage fin et blême. Les deux autres imitèrent la jeune fille et s'accroupirent, restant ainsi invisibles aux yeux du camp adverse. Deux jeunes garçons furent ainsi découverts, l'un arborant une chevelure d'une clarté lunaire et l'autre d'un noir profond.

Les Mangemorts n'affichaient nulle trace de masque : à quoi bon cacher son visage en période de guerre ouverte ? En ces temps durs, tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non. Si les jeunes gens se trouvaient réduits à se cacher comme de vulgaires moldus, c'était passablement pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux camps étaient tellement bardés de potions de perception, de sorts de discernement ou autres artifices, qu'il aurait été ridicule et absolument inutile de tenter le moindre sort d'invisibilité ou de désillusion. D'autre part, de grandes quantités de potion Felix Felicis circulaient librement dans les deux parties, ce qui donnait à chacun de grandes chances de se cogner contre un adversaire désillusionné à chaque coin de rue. Si l'on ajoutait ça au fait que la totalité de la Grande-Bretagne se soit subitement recouverte d'un brouillard anti-transplanage, la guerre se résumait à un échange de sorts offensifs à grande échelle.

La jeune fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux bruns tourna un regard vide vers le garçon blond. Elle sembla hésiter, mais elle finit par briser le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille.

- Vous…Vous croyez qu'ils sont partis ?

L'homme brun leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua d'un ton sec :

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises Pansy. Ils doivent être en train d'établir leur plan d'attaque.

La dénommée Pansy parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le blond la fixa un instant d'un air absent et murmura à l'intention du brun :

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlait des adversaires, Evan. Plutôt des nôtres.

Evan Rosier considéra le blond et soupira. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pansy et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Sans faire attention à au mouvement de recul qu'elle esquissa, il déclara d'une voix assurée :

- Revigor.

- Merci…, souffla la jeune fille tandis qu'elle reprenait des couleurs.

- C'est rien, répondit Rosier après un instant de silence. J'ai pas envie que tu nous ralentisses.

Le silence retomba ensuite. _Le genre de silence annonçant une catastrophe._ Eloignant cette pensée de son esprit, Pansy observa ses coéquipiers, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, puis reposa sa question.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont partis ?

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont partis ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Qu'ils allaient revenir en nous disant « Hé les gars ! Désolé, on a failli partir sans vous » ?!, explosa soudain le brun.

Pansy eut un sursaut, puis enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et finit par éclater en sanglots. Le blond fusilla son voisin du regard.

- J'espère que t'es content ?

- Oh ça va Malefoy ! Ne viens pas me donner de leçon en plus ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ils ont vu que c'était foutu pour Londres alors ils sont allés bien gentiment rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que nous, on se fait plomber sur place !

Draco Malefoy baissa les yeux et donna un coup de point dans ce qui fut jadis du bitume, mais qui se trouvait être à présent un tas de gravats poussiéreux.  
Ainsi était l'état des lieux à la veille du centième jour de combat. Combat qui, depuis un peu moins d'un mois, avait légèrement diminué d'intensité pour se transformer en une sorte de guerre de positions. Les morts se comptaient toujours par centaines de milliers, et cela simplement en Grande-Bretagne. Car partout dans le monde, la bataille faisait rage. Après la destruction presque totale des Etats-Unis, l'Etat du monde où les sorciers étaient les plus nombreux et divisés, les moldus avaient pris part au combat et leur technologie parvenait à les défendre contre les créatures ne pratiquant pas la magie, comme les Loups-Garou ou encore, avec plus de peine, les Géants. On avait tout simplement cessé de chercher à savoir qui avait l'avantage en s'en remettant au destin. « Nous verrons bien quand nous aurons gagné», comme le disait le Général Bellatrix Lestrange, en charge des troupes de Voldemort sur le territoire britannique. Celle-là même qui avait annoncé un départ anticipé pour la Bulgarie, quartier général provisoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au moment où elle avait compris que Londres n'était plus sienne. Tout cela sans se préoccuper des derniers partisans rescapés, bien entendu. Ils n'en restaient d'ailleurs plus que trois, au plus grand malheur de ces derniers. Malefoy poussa un juron et s'assit par terre. Il s'employa ensuite à envoyer des pierres contre le mur, sans parvenir à réfléchir calmement. Quel ironie pour un Serpentard, d'être à cours de plans machiavéliques juste au moment où on en a le plus besoin !

Une explosion. Des hurlements. Les trois jeunes tournèrent la tête dans la même direction, alertés par le bruit. Un immense halo rouge émanant du centre-ville s'élevait vers le ciel. S'ils n'étaient pas seuls il y a quelques minutes, à présent ils l'étaient. Pansy alla s'accrocher au bras de Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais voulu participer à cette guerre mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Peu l'avait eu parmi les enfants des premiers partisans. Elle avait néanmoins accepté son sort avec courage et n'avait commencé à craquer qu'après la mort de deux des leurs. Draco commençait même à l'apprécier. Manque de chance, ils allaient mourir. A cette funeste pensée, le fils Malefoy eut un sourire sans joie et laissa entendre un ricanement. Rosier le contempla d'un air agacé et lui lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer comme ça ?

- Je crois...Je crois que Saint-Potter doit bien s'éclater pas loin d'ici. Je crois...que quand il m'aura trouvé, il se sentira plus. Je risque de mourir avant d'avoir pu bouger le petit doigt.

Pansy blêmit.

- Ne dis pas ça, on va s'en sortir ! assura-t-elle d'une étrange voix aiguë.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Potter est dans le coin ? ajouta Rosier.

- Vous ne sentez pas cette puissance ? demanda Draco après un silence pensif. L'explosion de tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas été provoquée par n'importe qui.

Les autres parurent se concentrer mais restèrent perplexes. L'air était tellement saturé de magie pure qu'il leur aurait été bien difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit. Mais Draco et Harry se détestaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient sûrement développé une sorte de lien, complexe et obscur aux yeux du commun des mortels.  
Une autre explosion retentit. Aucun cri cette fois. Comme s'Ils voulaient déblayer le terrain. A croire qu'Ils cherchaient quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

- Ils vont nous trouver..., souffla Pansy qui en oubliait de paniquer.

- Ah ouais ?  
Rosier se leva soudainement et s'écria :

- Je ne compte pas rester là à attendre qu'Ils nous trouvent ! J'ai pas l'intention de me cacher jusqu'au bout ! Je...

- ATTENTION !!

Draco avait réagi trop tard. Un sifflement strident parvint du trottoir d'en face. Un éclat vert jaillit, suivi d'une détonation. L'instant d'après le corps de Rosier jonchait le sol, une traînée rouge barrant son visage. Pansy hurla d'horreur et se précipita vers lui, mais Malefoy la retint et l'entraîna dans sa course.

- On a pas le temps. C'est fini pour lui.

Il para un Stupéfix sans cesser de courir et sans lâcher le bras de Pansy qui semblait incapable de réagir. Il coururent un long moment qui leur parut une éternité et, après avoir bifurqué de nombreuses fois dans le dédale des rues de Londres, sortirent de la ville. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une colline et s'y arrêtèrent. Pansy, chancelante, tomba à genou. Ses yeux écarquillés restait pourtant secs. Inquiet, Draco la força à se relever.

- On va...On va monter là-haut, dit-il en pointant la colline du doigt.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

En effet, elle eu un hoquet et s'éloigna rapidement pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Elle revint peu après et s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement fébrile. Elle fixait le sol et semblait dans un état de nervosité extrême. Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Quand elle parut s'être détendue, il la lâcha. Il garda néanmoins ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui parla d'une voix calme et aussi assurée que possible en de pareilles circonstances.

- Tout ira bien. On va trouver une solution. On va...monter là-haut...

Le jeune homme la tourna vers la colline.

- ...Comme ça, on aura une vue sur la totalité de la ville. Et on va trouver une solution.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et suivit son ami lorsqu'il entama son ascension. Après quelques minutes d'escalade, Draco se hissa au sommet de la colline et aida Pansy à faire de même. Ils restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle. De la ville de Londres, il ne restait que des ruines et des flammes. Tandis qu'ils observaient l'"Emerald City" se transfomer peu à peu en cendres, Pansy émit un faible gémissement. Puis, face au regard interrogateur de Draco, elle désigna un nuage de fumée relativement proche de leur poste d'observation. Ils avaient effectivement une vue directe sur les ruines de la gare de King's Cross. C'était un des premiers bâtiments que les Mangemorts avaient détruit, considéré comme le symbole de Poudlard en plein Londres. L'endroit qui avait signifié autrefois le retour au calme et à la sécurité se résumait maintenant à un nuage de fumée noire et âcre au-dessus de la capitale. Le mince filet de voix de Pansy Parkinson perça le calme nocturne.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait ça ?

- On avait pas le choix...Ils nous auraient tués.

- Je...Tu ne crois pas...Maintenant...Que la mort aurait mieux vallu?

Draco regarda son amie, affichant un air sceptique.

- C'est un peu lâche ce que tu dis là...

Contre toute attente, Pansy éclata de rire. Un rire faible et nerveux, mais un rire quand même.

- Nous sommes des Serpentards...Nous sommes censés être comme ça ! Mais au final, on n'a pas été très fidèles à nous-mêmes...

Le rire de la jeune fille gagna Draco qui se laissa aller à rire haut et fort.

- Regarde ce qu'on est devenu ! Deux idiots voués à une mort certaine, en train de rire comme des bossus sur leur colline !

- On s'est laissé piéger en fonçant là où on nous attendait, comme des abrutis de Gryffondor !

Leur rire tourna au fou rire et Draco peina à articuler sa phrase.

- Tu..Tu sais ce que je..je crois ?

Pansy ne put que hocher la tête de droite à gauche pour exprimer son ignorance tant elle riait.

- Je..crois qu'on s'est..qu'on s'est bien fait avoir !

A l'aube du cent unième jour de combat, le silence de la nuit avait laissé place au rire de deux idiots sur une colline.


End file.
